


I didn't know love existed until I met you

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: Drabble prompt: 'I didn't know love existed until I met you'





	

 

“I didn’t think love existed until I met you.” Will whispers, tears threatening to spill out of his sparkling blue eyes. “All my life, I’ve been surrounded by friends and family, but that didn’t stop me feeling alone, isolated in my own thoughts, in my own mind. I felt like no one understood me. That no one would ever understand me. But you-” Will chokes out a laugh and the tears finally start falling. “You make me feel  _alive_ Neeks. Like I can do anything, be anything. Because I know that you’re always going to be there by my side.”

Nico nods his head furiously, agreeing wholeheartedly with Will’s words but not wanting to interrupt. Will would probably never forgive him if he did. He can feel his own tears brimming in his eyes, but tries desperately to hold them back. He wants to remember everything about this moment. How beautiful Will looks in the starlight, how his words are affecting them both, how Will reaches shakily into his pocket and get’s down on one knee.

“Nico di angelo, I started falling in love with you since the moment we met, and I probably won’t stop falling for the rest of my life. I can’t promise you a lot of things, but I promise my heart will always and forever, belong to you. Will you marry me?”

Nico swallowed the lump in his throat, finally allowing his tears to fall. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think?


End file.
